


Dr Who????

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia meets the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Who????

Title Dr Who?  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 498  
Prompt 001  
Pairing (if any) Dr Who, Cordelia  
Note: This is a Dr Who/Ats crossover and sorry I had to do the Dr Who?

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy, Angel or Dr Who

The tears finally fell from his eyes, releasing the sadness and loss that had built up inside of him, the anger at knowing that he would never see her again finally he managing to whisper those words that were denied to her.

"I love you Rose." He whispered against the wind.

Cordy stood there behind him just for a moment, she paused her heart ached for this man.

"Can I help you?" She asked softly wishing that she could reach out and heal him.

The man turned around, he wasn't good looking in the conventionally sense but there was a magnetism about him but what she noticed was the pain in his brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" He said politely in an English accent.

"You looked lonely I just thought you might like some company." Cordy gave him her biggest and brightest smile.

"I'd like that." The man smiled back at her.

"I'm Cordelia Chase." She held out a petite hand which was so engulfed in a warm masculine one.

"I'm the Doctor." He said with a quick grin.

"Dr Who?" She asked curiously.

"Just The Doctor." He turned and looked back out at nothingness once again.

"So uhhh." Cordy looked down at her hands. "Who is Rose?" She snuck a look at The Doctor and saw his head whip around to hers.

"What?" He's voice growing deeper and more emotional.

"I heard you mention her name." Cordy told him honestly.

"Rose was my companion, my friend, she was so much more." The Doctor's voice faded as he was engulfed by memories.

"Where is she now?" Cordy couldn't help ask but she knew how hard it was for him so she reached out and took hold of his hand.

"She's gone. Rose isn't dead but we are never going to see each other again." He whispered gripping the feminine hand.

"Doesn't she?" The beautiful brunette waved her hand around.

"She does want to see me but due to circumstances we can't." The Doctor climbed to his feet taking Cordy with him and they walked, she did it instinctively knowing that she could trust him and then they stopped outside a blue box with the word police on it.

"What are we doing her?" Cordy asked confused.

"I have to leave now but that you and maybe one day I'll come back and take you on a trip to see things you never could." The Doctor gave her a cheeky smile. "Thank you."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and went into the police box, a noise vibrated around her, there was flashing in front of her eyes and slowly the box disappeared in front of her. Now she had seen strange things but nothing compared to that. She turned away and the noise came back.

"Where do I find you?" He asked.

Cordy turned and grinned she was sure that he could take her on a trip of a lifetime. "The Hyperion Hotel, LA."

"Goodbye Cordelia Chase."

The End


End file.
